Quizá no te odio tanto
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Tras la separación de Taka, Karin y Suigetsu son los últimos miembros del equipo, por lo que deberán tolerarse el uno al otro a pesar de su odio mutuo. Sin embargo, un par de ninjas ambiciosos pondrán a prueba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Este fic participa en el 1ºReto "Entre el amor y el odio" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom".


**Quizá no te odio tanto**

/*/•/*/•/*/

Karin y Suigetsu miraron cómo Juugo caminaba a un lado de Orochimaru a varios metros de ellos. Karin suspiró con melancolía, de Taka ya sólo quedaban Suigetsu y ella. Sasuke se había perdido después de salir de Konoha y aunque regresara, todos sabían de la promesa que le había hecho a su compañera de equipo; así que aunque Karin deseara con todo su corazón permanecer cerca de Sasuke, sabía que sería imposible. Esa muchacha le había quitado la oportunidad de ser del ninja más atractivo que había visto en su vida.

—En fin, ¿a dónde vamos, zanahoria? — preguntó Suigetsu con total naturalidad.

— ¿Vamos? Me suena a plural, cabeza de chorlito. — respondió ella mientras caminaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

— Ya quiero ver cómo intentas sobrevivir tú sola, bruja. — farfulló Suigetsu antes de seguirla. — Además, sabes que te gusta estar conmigo, soy mucho más agradable que Sasuke, "vengador", Uchiha.

Karin detuvo sus pasos. Su compañero sabía muy bien cómo hacerla enojar, parecía que disfrutaba hacerlo. O quizá era un detestable y extraño hombre cuyo pasatiempo era ser golpeado por Karin. De cualquier modo, pocas veces conseguía golpear a algo más que un chorro de agua que la empapaba hasta los huesos.

— ¡No digas nada en contra de Sasuke-kun! — gritó al mismo tiempo de atizar en cada palabra un golpe a donde debía estar el rostro de Suigetsu. — ¡Él tiene mucho más estilo y es más guapo que tú!

— Ya, igual nunca te hizo caso. — siguió burlándose Suigetsu mientras retrocedía para que ella caminara hacia él.

— ¡Pedazo de alcornoque! ¡Ahora sí voy a matarte! — aseguró sin dejar de golpear a su transformado acompañante.

Con un rápido movimiento, Suigetsu la tomó de la cintura y la cargó sobre sus hombros. Después de un rato era aburrido evitar sus golpes. La muchacha gritó y pataleó sin obtener ningún resultado. Suigetsu tampoco estaba muy feliz de irse con ella; en realidad odiaba su fanatismo hacia Sasuke, pero tenía que aceptar que ella cocinaba mejor que él, aunque no por eso sus guisos sabían bien.

— Si no me bajas en este instante, cara de atún, voy a…

— Sht. — murmuró Suigetsu interrumpiéndola y con la mirada fija en unos arbustos que estaban a varios metros de ellos.

— ¡¿Acaso quieres callarme?! ¡¿Quién te crees?!

— ¡Dije que te calles, zanahoria podrida! — respondió Suigetsu enojado. — Hay algo allá adelante, ¿acaso no lo escuchas?

— Lo único que escucho es tu nada agraciada voz.

— ¡Já! A ti te encantaría escucharme decir que siquiera me agradas.

— ¡Ni en tus sueños!

— Querrás decir pesadillas.

— ¡Idiota! — bramó antes de patalear de nuevo.

Suigetsu habría respondido ese insulto con alguna frase sarcástica, pero el movimiento en los arbustos lo alertó. Él no tenía el sharingan de los Uchiha, pero podía percibir el peligro. Le sorprendía que Karin no hubiera percibido su chakra, ésa era su única especialidad, además de ser fastidiosa todo el tiempo.

— Hay alguien cerca. — murmuró Karin mirando hacia todos lados aún en los hombros de Suigetsu. — Muy cerca.

— No me digas. — contestó Suigetsu con ironía. — ¡¿Y qué es lo que he tratado de decirte?!

— ¡No me grites, trato de concentrarme!

— Ah, eso sí que será una novedad. Avísame si tienes éxito.

— ¡Eres un…!

Justo en ese momento, un par de ninjas salió del arbusto. No llevaban ninguna cinta que los identificara a alguna aldea. Pero se veían amenazantes pues eran de la misma complexión de Juugo y sus ojos completamente blancos no daban buenas señales.

— Si buscan al rarito de Orochimaru, se fue hace como media hora hacia el sur; si buscan al jinchuriki del juubi, está en Konoha; y si buscan a Sasuke Uchiha, no puedo ayudarlos, pero cuando lo encuentren, denle de mi parte una patada en la cara. El patán se fue sin siquiera darnos las gracias o un quinto de lo que ganó después de la guerra.

— ¿Quiénes son? — preguntó Karin una vez Suigetsu la bajó al césped sobre sus pies.

Uno de los extranjeros, de cabello morado, sonrió. Por algún motivo, esa sonrisa no les pareció normal, estaba más ancha que la de Orochimaru, y eso ya era muy extraño. Añadido a eso, no le quitaba la vista a Karin, no era una mirada de lujuria, por supuesto que no; pero sí de un deseo sádico.

— Dicen que eres la única Uzumaki que queda por aquí. — dijo el hombre sonriente con una voz terriblemente macabra. Karin retrocedió y Suigetsu dio un paso al frente para ocultar a su compañera con su cuerpo. — ¿Es cierto?

— Naruto también se apellida así. — respondió Suigetsu con seriedad. — Es un ninja poderoso y muy amable. Seguramente si le explican para qué quieren un Uzumaki, él accederá a acompañarlos.

— Te crees muy divertido, ¿eh? — contestó el segundo hombre. Su rostro estaba marcado por un par de cicatrices que cruzaban sus pómulos. — El problema es que no queremos a un héroe del cual todos notarán su ausencia. Nuestro interés es investigar acerca de un Uzumaki que nadie extrañe. Alguien… como ella.

Karin soltó un pequeño grito antes de mover una de sus manos hacia su pierna para sacar en cualquier momento uno de sus kunais. Sin embargo, Suigetsu fue aún más rápido y en menos de un parpadeo ya blandía la katana que le robó a Sasuke cuando estuvo inconsciente. Tal vez ésa era una de las razones por las cuales el Uchiha no se había despedido de Taka.

— ¿Vas a defenderla? ¡Qué sorpresa! — se burló el primer hombre. — Él es Chikao, su habilidad principal es la lectura de mentes y según me dijo, ustedes dos no se toleran. Hace unos minutos, pensabas en cómo podrías vivir sin tener que escuchar su molesta voz. Nosotros te ayudaremos, Suigetsu.

— También pensé en lo mucho que me ayudaría si ella cocinara en mi lugar. — respondió Suigetsu con una sonrisa ladeada. — De verdad, aunque la sazón de Karin no es muy buena, la mía es todavía peor.

— Te estamos dando la oportunidad de alejarte. Hazlo o morirás. Sabes bien que no eres rival para nosotros. Mi nombre es Toshihiko, el príncipe de la ambición, y ella es un ejemplar muy bueno del clan Uzumaki.

— Parece que te falta información. Está más loca que una ardilla y sus genes fueron alterados por Orochimaru. En serio, ese hombre está más que loco, no te conviene conservar a esta bruja… Y soy el único que puede controlarla, les dará jaqueca si pasan una hora con ella.

— Hablas mucho. — dijo Chikao. — Voy a tomarla, si no te molesta. — advirtió antes de correr hacia ellos mientras hacía unos movimientos con sus manos.

Empero, cuando se disponía a atacar, Suigetsu blandió la katana de un lado a otro para crear un pequeño remolino y así distraer a sus contrincantes con el fin de tomar la cintura de Karin y saltar hacia las ramas de un árbol. Ella cerró los ojos para ocultar el chakra de ambos.

— No importa que no sienta su chakra, puedo leer sus pensamientos.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí, Karin. — le murmuró Suigetsu. — No podremos luchar contra ambos, necesitamos a Juugo.

— Necesitamos a Sasuke-kun. — respondió ella mirando al par de hombres que examinaban a su alrededor con un par de kunai.

Suigetsu la miró como si esperara que dijera que era una broma. Sasuke se encontraría a unos mil o dos mil kilómetros a la redonda, era evidente que no se aparecería por ahí. Mucho menos para salvar a sus antiguos compañeros, él no era ninguna clase de héroe. Karin, en definitiva, esperaba demasiado.

— Nos encontraron. — advirtió Karin un segundo antes de empujar a Suigetsu para evitar que un kunai atravesara su cabeza de agua. — Demonios, olvidé que puedes hacer eso.

— ¡Quítate, tonta! — exclamó él al jalarla del brazo para que no la surcara otro kunai. — ¿Acaso no lo viste?

— ¡Discúlpame, estaba ocupada tratando de salvar tu pellejo, cara de pescado!

— Despídete de tu amiguita. — farfulló Toshihiko al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una enorme shuriken hacia el árbol que tenían frente a ellos.

El tronco se partió a la mitad causando que los últimos miembros de Taka se separaran para evitar el contacto. Suigetsu maldijo por lo bajo; Karin intentó encontrar la mirada de su compañero, no se sentía segura sin verlo. Podía morir, él no controlaba la katana de Sasuke igual que su propia espada. Detestaba sus bromas y la mayoría de sus frases, pero sabía que él era el único que la había acompañado durante todo ese tiempo, el único que no la ignoraba y el único que hasta la fecha se había preocupado por su bienestar. Asimismo, admitía que en la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que coqueteaba con Sasuke, buscaba la reacción de Suigetsu. Sabía de antemano que Sasuke nunca la miraría, no como miraba a esa chica de cabello rosado, por eso buscó una y otra vez la atención de Suigetsu. No quería perder al único contacto que tenía con un amigo.

— Karin. — murmuró Suigetsu a sus espaldas. — Corre, yo los detendré.

— Debes estar bromeando. — contestó ella aliviada. A pesar de sentir su chakra cerca, no hubiera estado segura hasta no escucharlo. — Van a aplastarte cual cucaracha.

— No pueden aplastar al mar. No hagas como que te preocupas por mi, zanahoria. Ve al sur y encuéntrate con Juugo y Orochimaru. Ocúltate con ellos hasta que yo llegue, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡No! Y tú eres el que parece preocupado por mí. No me engañes.

— Ya expliqué mis razones de tenerte con vida. ¡Vete!

Enseguida, Suigetsu sacudió la katana hacia Chikao, quien ya estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Karin miró de nuevo la expresión de Suigetsu. Parecía enfadado cuando peleaba con cualquier persona, pero en esa ocasión, sus ojos se veían feroces y sus dientes no dejaban de chistar. Casi podía decir que era la misma clase de odio con la que Sasuke atacaba.

— Tenemos un problema, amigo. — dijo Suigetsu sacando con la mano izquierda un kunai de tamaño mediano para arrojárselo a Toshihiko. — Sí me molesta que quieran quitarme a esta bruja. — afirmó atacando nuevamente a Chikao.

En otros momentos, Karin lo habría pateado por llamarla de ese modo, mas no lo haría de nuevo. Si Suigetsu estaba arriesgando su vida para salvar la de ella, lo lógico era que ella hiciera lo mismo. Nuevamente, envidió a la tal Sakura. Esa mujer poseía una fuerza de los mil demonios, mientras que Karin sólo tenía un buen taijutsu y una increíble reserva de chakra. Quizá si los combinaba podría ayudar a Suigetsu.

Nuevamente, Chikao hizo una seña con las manos. Medio segundo después, un rayo cruzó el cielo para dirigirse hacia Suigetsu. Éste abrazó al ninja con el que peleaba y lo interpuso entre el rayo y él. Chikao se convirtió en un pedazo de tronco justo antes de que el rayo llegara a ellos. Suigetsu saltó a la rama de al lado para evitar el contacto mientras Karin conseguía lanzar a Toshihiko hacia el rayo. Igual que su compañero, el hombre utilizó el jutsu de sustitución. Momentos más tarde, Karin sintió cómo un golpe se aproximaba a su cabeza. Sus manos no eran tan fuertes como para detener el puño de Toshihiko, pero si tenía suerte podía obtener una oportunidad única. Como pudo, se agachó con dos kunai en ambas manos; mas al intentar clavarlas sobre su cuerpo, Toshihiko saltó sobre ella y se dirigió a Suigetsu, quien peleaba hábilmente contra Chikao.

— ¡No! ¡Suigetsu! — gritó Karin estirándose para detener al ninja que atacaría al otro miembro de Taka.

— ¡Muere, pedazo de estiércol! — bramó Suigetsu partiendo por la mitad a Chikao. Tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo y respiraba acompasadamente.

— ¡Aléjate de él! — exclamó Karin antes de patear a Toshihiko en un punto certero del cuello. No obstante, era demasiado tarde, Suigetsu había bajado la guardia y Toshihiko ya tenía extendido frente a él una espada delgada en la mano izquierda y un par de agujas senbon en la mano derecha que se destinaban al cansado cuerpo de Suigetsu.

En el aire se escucharon dos gritos desgarradores. Los dos miembros de Taka estaban sufriendo. Uno por la cantidad de sangre que salía de su cuerpo y otro por la desesperación de ver morir a la persona que, dentro de todo, más apreciaba.

El cadáver de Toshihiko cayó al suelo causando un estruendo. Los brazos de Karin se asieron de la cintura de Suigetsu, quien escupió sangre antes de recargar su peso sobre el torso de la muchacha.

— Resiste, por favor. Te llevaré abajo.

— No… no quiero morir. — dijo Suigetsu entre toses.

— No lo hagas, entonces. — contestó ella una vez estuvieron sobre el césped. — Resiste un poco, necesitas de mi chakra. — dijo mientras se arremangaba el brazo derecho, pero él retuvo su mano. — ¿Qué demonios haces?

— Sólo… sólo quiero una cosa. — murmuró Suigetsu. — Quédate quieta.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Acaso no ves tu situación, imbécil? ¡Te estás muriendo!

— Sólo quiero mirarte… tonta zanahoria egoísta. Dame… un minuto.

— En un minuto podrías desangrarte, déjame salvarte.

— Entonces un segundo y otro ratito más. — suplicó Suigetsu con una débil sonrisa y la mano aferrada a la muñeca de Karin. — Hazme compañía.

— Eso siempre, pedazo de idiota. Muerde mi brazo. — insistió ella respirando desesperadamente. — Tengo miedo, no te vayas.

— Eso no lo decido yo…

— ¡Pero yo sí! ¡Muerde ahora! — exclamó antes de soltarse del agarre de Suigetsu y clavar su brazo en la boca sangrante de Suigetsu. Él sintió cómo se ahogaba con su propia sangre, pero no obedeció. No la mordería, no todavía. — ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo o yo misma te mato!... ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó tras escuchar los débiles balbuceos de Suigetsu.

Él tomó nuevamente su muñeca para retirar unos centímetros su brazo de la boca y así hablar con un poco de claridad. Sentía cómo la muerte reclamaba su alma a cada segundo. Y ella sentía un terror que no había sentido en toda su vida. Ni siquiera cuando vio el cuerpo de Sasuke desangrándose tras el ataque de Madara sintió aquella desesperación. Por algún motivo, nunca imaginó que Suigetsu podría morir. No podía sucederle eso a él, no a él. No había motivos para que él muriera.

— Dame una razón para quedarme… No quiero tu compasión.

— ¿Compasión?... ¡No seas idiota! No digas tonterías y muerde.

Suigetsu cerró la boca y la miró con fijeza. Sabía que una sola mordida al brazo de Karin lo salvaría, pero no quería vivir sabiendo que ella le tenía lástima. Lo que él quería era que ella se quedara a su lado por una sola razón. No aceptaría otra respuesta, no aceptaría otra cosa que lo que él quería escuchar. Sabía que sería difícil para ella si él moría ahí, pero no podía vivir así. Estar entre el odio y el amor no era nada fácil, no cuando se percataba de qué era lo que más pesaba.

— No quiero que mueras. — susurró Karin con las gafas empañadas por las lágrimas. — Yo… no puedo vivir así. Sé… sé que muchas veces te he gritado, pero… pero quizá no te odio tanto. — Suigetsu alzó una ceja confundido. No eran ésas las palabras que él esperaba. — Yo… sólo vive, por favor. Te…te necesito. — dijo con una velocidad increíble.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Te necesito, estúpido sordo!

Suigetsu esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de morder el brazo que Karin todavía le ofrecía. Ella ya no recordaba el número de ocasiones en las que Sasuke había hecho lo mismo, mas sabía que nunca le había dolido tanto. Sasuke estuvo en peligro más de una vez, pero ahora sabía que Suigetsu le importaba más. Quizá él no tuviera el mismo estilo o la misma mirada, pero Suigetsu en definitiva era más especial para ella. Para su suerte, no se había dado cuenta de ello tan tarde. Se sintió bastante débil cuando Suigetsu despegó los labios de su piel, aunque la recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando ella cayó sobre él.

— Debo admitir que no me esperaba este abrazo. — musitó Suigetsu todavía con sus brazos rodeando la espalda de Karin. — Y no sé cómo describirlo. Por un lado es reconfortante tener a una chica aquí, pero por otro me hubiera gustado más que se tratara de una modelo, ¿sabes?

— Sigue hablando y volverás a ver a la muerte de frente. — farfulló Karin, adormilada.

— Mientras seas tú la que me mate, no hay problema. Prefiero morir en tus brazos que lejos de ellos, zanahoria. — dijo Suigetsu también agotado.

Por fortuna para la dignidad del muchacho, Karin no escuchó las últimas palabras. De lo contrario, se habrían encontrado en una situación bastante compleja de manejar.

Segundos más tarde, Suigetsu también se hallaba dormido. Ninguno de los dos escuchó cuando los pies de Sasuke aterrizaron frente a ellos. Tal vez fue una casualidad, pero Sasuke estaba cerca del perímetro cuando escuchó los gritos de su antiguo equipo. Suigetsu tenía razón: él no era ningún tipo de héroe, pero tenía una razón para acercarse a ellos.

— Hmph. Esto es mío. — farfulló recogiendo su katana del césped.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, aunque las respiraciones lentas de Karin atrajeron su atención. Les echó un vistazo y cuando vio la sangre de Suigetsu, se maldijo internamente por haber pasado tanto tiempo cerca de Naruto. Luego de colocar su arma preferida en la espalda, tomó los cuerpos de los miembros de Taka y los colocó en sus hombros para después llevarlos a la entrada de la aldea de la hoja.

/*/•/*/•/*/

Pasada una hora, Sakura miró hacia la entrada de Konoha. Estaba segura de haber visto un destello negro pasar por ahí. Se despidió de Sai y corrió hacia aquel sitio. No obstante, no vio lo que ella esperaba; en cambio, se encontraban dos personas que conoció tiempo atrás. Ambos estaban dormidos y se abrazaban como si su vida dependiera de eso.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — se preguntó mientras se agachaba a examinarlos. Uno de ellos tenía sangre sobre su cuerpo y la otra presentaba un sudor en la frente, seña de fiebre. — Necesitan atención médica. ¿Quién los trajo aquí? — desvió la mirada hacia un pedazo de pergamino clavado al suelo con un kunai. — Una nota, ¿eh? — la tomó, la leyó con cuidado y sonrió. — "Los encontré en mi camino. Cuídalos bien, no son tan inútiles. Te veré muy pronto. S.U." Espero que cumplas tu promesa, estaré esperándote, Sasuke-kun.

Miró al cielo con una nueva esperanza. Él seguía cerca, podía sentirlo. Además, de no ser así no habría conseguido llegar con Suigetsu y Karin de una distancia lejana.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí y por qué este inepto estaba abrazándome?! — bramó Karin enseguida se despertó.

— Ah, qué alegría que abriste los ojos. — dijo Sakura sonriéndole. — Un amigo los trajo aquí, necesitan atención médica. — informó antes de tomar a Suigetsu del brazo para cargarlo ante la mirada celosa de Karin. — ¿Prefieres cargarlo tú? Se te veía muy cómoda entre sus brazos. — se burló.

— Sólo llévanos al hospital y dime qué amigo tuyo nos encontró.

— No puedo decírtelo. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías con Suigetsu? Creí que ustedes dos se odiaban.

— ¿Qué?... Ah… bueno… yo… Quizá no lo odie tanto. — balbuceó Karin, nerviosa. — Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con la katana de Suigetsu?

— ¿Su katana?... ¿Suigetsu tenía una katana?

— Eh… bueno, no era tan suya, ¿sabes? En realidad… se la quitó a Sasuke.

— Ah. — se limitó a responder Sakura. Ahora sí entendía porqué Sasuke había llevado a esos dos a Konoha. No era un acto heroico, sólo quería alejar a Suigetsu de su katana. — No lo sé, seguramente alguien se la quitó cuando estaban dormidos.

— Sí, tiene sentido.

Sakura observó a Karin unos segundos. Se veía distinta a la última vez en la que la había visto. Su mirada había cambiado, no sólo se había ablandado, también se dirigía con frecuencia hacia su compañero. Parecía preocupada. No, no era eso. Sakura reconocería esa mirada a cien kilómetros de distancia. Era una mirada de amor y a juzgar por las heridas de Suigetsu, no era la única que tenía ese sentimiento. Sakura sonrió, por fin esos dos se habían percatado de lo que no podían ocultar.

/*/•/*/•/*/

**¡Hola!:**

**No pude evitarlo, tenía que meter unas cuantas palabras SasuSaku a esto, de otra manera no tendrían mi sello personal. Me encantó el mega diálogo de Sasuke. Él siempre tan platicador... De todos modos, me parece que el SuiKa se vio a mares. Me gusta mucho esta pareja, son muy divertidos, aunque la verdad no soy muy dada a escribir sobre ellos. No obstante, tenía este tema revoloteando sobre mi cabeza y tenía que escribirlo. De igual manera, me ayudó para el reto de un foro. **

**Ah, debo aclarar algo; al principio quise hacer un songfic de la canción "Abrázame" de _Camila_. Andaba escuchando canciones de la secundaria y pues... no sé, recordé mis tiempos de pop. Y es muy probable que esos dos no se den cuenta de lo que sienten hasta tener de frente a la muerte. Igual los adoro. Después me di cuenta de que la canción es demasiado corta para mis extensiones, así que sólo tomé un par de estrofas y las metí en los diálogos o pensamientos de la pareja. **

**No me queda más que agradecer por su interés y desearles una agradable semana. Nos leemos muy pronto. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


End file.
